


Daddy

by MeadowRue



Category: British Actor RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apple - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pampering, Slytherin, Tom as Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowRue/pseuds/MeadowRue
Summary: Fan: “Have you ever accidentally called Jason ‘Daddy’?”Tom: “Only behind closed doors…”
Relationships: Tom Felton/Jason Isaacs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm currently working on a Neville/Draco, Albus/Scorpius story, but this happened, and I thought I'd share...
> 
> I have never met those people. I don’t know them. This is PURE FICTION!

The flannel was pleasantly warm as it brushed over the inside of his thighs and onto his bum.

Tom loved that. He kept his eyes closed, his face in the pillow and just enjoyed the tenderness and love he would receive the next half an hour.

When the warm flannel was gone, there was the incredibly soft towel that always tickled a bit, but felt just as wonderful on his naked, still highly sensitive skin…

“Look at you, you’re all pink and red there… I’m so sorry, my baby,” Jason’s deep and soothing voice cooed while he spread the baby oil liberally between his cheeks, and when he brushed his entrance, Tom sighed with pleasure. “Does it hurt, my duck?”

“A bit,” he whined and pretended to be brave when Jason’s thumb breached him, even though it didn’t hurt a bit. “Your cock is so big, Daddy…”

“Now now, we don’t whine,” he got reprimanded immediately, but his boyfriend’s voice was still soft and full of love and affection. “You begged for it, remember?”

“Yes,” he sighed and closed his eyes while Jason now started to inspect his thighs and then, after carefully turning him around, his belly.

He apparently found a love bite at his waist because he gently applied some baby powder there, then soothed his still red, burning nipples with moisturising lotion.

“Such a good boy,” he whispered and Tom thrived on that.

Just a moment ago, he had told him the same, but then, Tom had been on his knees, his hands above his head, pinned down by Jason’s fierce grip around his wrists while the man was pounding into him mercilessly until he came undone with a loud sob and a cry of pleasure.

He was shaking and whimpering at the overwhelming sensation, but he wanted to make Jason feel good too, _so_ good, so he clenched down hard on him in a rhythm he hoped was stimulating and begged him to come. “Daddy, _please_ , fill me up, I need you, _Daddy_ …!”

It was like coming again when he felt Jason pulse inside of him and his hot liquid gush against his trembling walls and onto his thighs while he bit down hard into his shoulder.

“Does that one hurt, darling?” Jason asked, gently touching the bitemark. And the way he said that, his voice clear and concerned, Tom got immediately that he wanted an honest answer because he was genuinely worried.

“Nah. Really not.” He bit his lip and changed the look in his eyes. “But it might keep me from cleaning the kitchen, I’m afraid.”

Jason grinned like a big cat and raised an eyebrow. “Are we being cheeky, you naughty boy?”

Tom bit back his own grin and put on a frown. “Cleaning the kitchen is beneath me.”

He knew that this was his Draco voice. He hadn’t played him for nearly ten years, but he still knew how to do it. He nearly always did it when his boyfriend turned into his ‘Daddy’. Jason stayed genuinely himself, and Tom loved the idea that he would never let Lucius have his way with Draco if _he_ could have him.

“Oh. Why’s that? Only yesterday, I remember how eager you were to crawl across the floor on your knees…”

“What? But that – “

“So maybe I should clean the kitchen, but won’t let you have my cock for the next five days, hm?”

“W-what? You wouldn’t do that.”

Jason winked at him. “Watch me.”

Tom watched him clean the kitchen while he sat on the table in nothing but his undies and one of Jason’s grey T-shirts that left both his collarbones and one shoulder (the one with the bitemark) uncovered, and ate an apple. One of those delicious green ones.

Only the next day, Tom was kneeling on the soft rug in the bedroom, naked, his hands tied behind his back with his Slytherin tie that he had put there himself, and Jason’s delicious cock down his throat.

He mewled in pleasure and couldn’t supress his triumphant grin when his boyfriend came vivaciously.

“Oh god… You’re gonna be the end of me, dear boy. Now be a darling and lick me nice and clean.”

Tom nodded eagerly. “Yes, Daddy.”

When they were sitting in the living room, planning their holidays and arguing about if Tom should accompany Jason to his family’s Chanukah dinner, they were ‘love’ and ‘darling’ and sometimes ‘sweetheart’ again, and Tom was just as much in love with him then.


End file.
